The Sword and The Apprentice
by KidMagic
Summary: Long ago during King Arthur's reign, many assassinations were executed on him. All failed. Many came close. Then came the most dangerous one, planned by an evil sorceress with powers as great as that of Merlin. She was the first who planned to conquer the world, and without the power of the Unknown Apprentice to merge the Grimhold, nothing could stop her.


**Eastern end of the Kingdom in a secret underground area**

"This place always scares me," The guard Maloren shuddered and looked around the damp cave facility with sharp rocks hanging from the stone ceiling. "What are we even guarding?"

Landon, the elder guard sighed. "It's a secret. No one knows but the deceased king and a few Wizards. Or so I was told when I was your age. Now, be quiet."

Maloren snorted. "You've been guarding what ever it is for what? 40 years longer than me? Don't you ever want to know what it is that they don't want anyone to try and steal or take?"

"No. I'm not dying to get in trouble." Landon answered with out shifting or blinking.

Maloren grinned, setting down his sword and shield. "Well I'm going to find out." He said, turning and walking deeper into the cave. Landon didn't bother to go after him.

'He'll learn his lesson.' Landon thought.

As Maloren walked deeper into the cave, it grew darker and colder. So cold that he could see his breath. His lips turned a dark shade of blue and his skin took on a light shade of blue. The room darkened considerably, he had to remove a torch from it's spot on the wall.

Eventually, he came to a thick red wooden door locked heavily with chains. Carved on top of the door was the word 'Death'. He was pretty sure that there was something else carved next to it, but it was covered with dust that had settled there over the years. He shrugged and grabbed the keys hanging from a hook a few feet away from the door. He slipped the key in and had to jiggle the lock but he got it open. The chains fell to the ground making a loud ruckus.

Maloren tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. Finally he rammed the door several times before it opened fully. And on the last time, he rammed through the door and hit something freezing cold and rock hard.

Maloren groaned from where he fell on the floor and got up. He walked closer, with the torch in hand, and took a better look at what he had ran in to.

It was a colossal sized ice cube. Frozen in it was a human. No-not a human. A creature that resembled a human. It's skin was green, it's lips were blood red. It's face was covered in warts. It was wearing a tattered and torn green dress which meant it was a female. She had curly red hair which seemed to bush into a sharp heart shape. Her hands looked more like black claws and were covered in dried blood. Her face was locked in a ferocious snarl with razor sharp teeth and her tongue resembled a snake's. Her nose was pointed and skinny. And her eyes...her oh so evil and scary reptilian eyes were blood shot and green with her pupils in slits. She was a horrible monster with looks as that of a Gorgon.

"What a bloody ugly girl you are," Maloren muttered moving the torch so that it was right in front of the ice and her face. He payed no attention to the trickles of water running down the giant cube. Grabbing a stand, he placed the torch in it's holder and walked to the back of the cube where an old rocking chair was. "Probably an old post before they moved the guards outside of the room." Maloren chuckled.

He walked back to the front of the cube and grabbed the torch. He took one look at the cube and went even paler with horror and fright. Where the ugly creature had been frozen in place, there was now a large hole. And she was gone. The fire had probably melted her head and claws out, letting her break off the rest of the ice holding her prisoner.

Maloren wanted to run for help and to escape what he knew was his death, but he couldn't do it. The sound of the rocking chair creeping back and forth scared any bravery he had right out of him. He slowly made his way to the back of the room and squeaked in terror making the occupier stop it's rocking.

There sitting on the chair, was the horrifying monster. "I am forever in your gratitude for setting me free," She soothed. Her voice wasn't scary but it wasn't kind. It was more of know it all type of voice. Maloren sighed with relief. For a moment, he thought she was going to kill him. "However, my hunger is much more stronger than my gratefulness. And seeing as how I have no conscience, I think I'll eat my first meal in years." She said pulling herself off of the chair. In a flash she was directly in front of Maloren and had plunged her talons into Maloren's chest. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Morgana; The most powerful sorceress of all time! You should by no means be offended by my killing you, I'm just starving." Slowly as to bring him more pain and agony, she pulled his heart out.

Maloren didn't even have time to scream before he fell to the floor, dead. Morgana looked down at his body for awhile and took a bite of his heart like it was an apple. "You could have made an excellent henchman." Morgana said finishing off his heart. With the flesh and blood in her system, her skin whitened to a creamy color and every wart seemed to smooth down leaving her skin flawless. Her eyes whitened and turned a normal black, her teeth flattened out and gleamed white, and her lips dulled down to a rose color. She looked human.

Wiping her mouth of the blood, Morgana grinned a sinister grin. "Ahh..." She sighed popping the knots in her neck. "Much better." Morgana walked out of the room and down the gate.

Landon turned from his post at the mouth of the cave when he heard footsteps. "Maloren?"

Morgana stepped out of the darkness. "No, not Maloren." With a lift of her hand, Landon flew backwards out of the cave and hit a nearby tree, knocking it over.

Morgana walked out of the cave and looked down the hill, that it sat on, towards the Kingdom. "I'm back." She smirked.

So, I guess this could be seen as a prequel to The Sorcerer's Apprentice, yet it's going on a little after The Sword in the Stone.


End file.
